Sucralfate is a well-known anti-ulcerative. See e.g., Windholz et al. (Eds.), The Merck Index, 10th Ed., Merck & Co., Inc., Rahway, N.J. (1983) at page 1273, entry no. 8755. See ref., Nitta et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,489 (Mar. 11, 1968), which describes a disaccharide polysulfate aluminum compound and method.
Berkow et al. (Eds.), The Merck Manual, 15th Ed., Merck Sharpe & Dohme Research Laboratories Div. of Merck & Co., Inc., Rahway, N.J. (1987) at page 744 reports in regard to treatment of peptic ulcer that sucralfate is beneficial in treatment of all such ulcers, and several bismuth-containing preparations (including colloidal bismuth subcitrate) are effective in such treatment with an action similar to sucralfate.
Pepto Bismol.RTM. is one well-known digestion aid having bismuth subsalicylate therein. See further, Barnhart et al. (Eds.), Physicians' Desk Reference, 41st Ed., Medical Economics Co., Inc., Oradell, N.J. (1987) at page 1590.
Feldman, Am. J. Med. Sci., 288 (3), 136-48 (1984) at page 144 reports that the mechanism of action of bismuth subsalicylate is uncertain and that bismuth subcarbonate does not behave similarly thereto. This may suggest compound-specific action for bismuth-containing compositions.
The Merck Index, 10th Ed., ibid. at pages 177-80 reports on bismuth and some of its compounds. Bismuth, for example, is reported to have been used in viterinary medicine externally in dusting powders for indolent, moist or suppurating lesions, internally as a protecterant of the gastrointestinal lining and has been recommended to treat buccal (cheek) warts in dogs.
Michaeli, Eur. Pat. Appl. Pub. No 0 230 023 (July 29, 1987), discloses pharmaceutical compositions for the enhancement of wound healing. The compositions comprise sulfated saccharides, particularly mono- and disaccharides, or their salts, to enhance healing of wounds. Preferred salts are the soluble salts, most preferably the alkali metal salts, most particularly potassium and sodium salts. Sucrose octasulfate is the most preferred sulfated saccharide. The sacchardies may be present in any form, including liquids, gels or time-release polymers. In preferred practice the saccharide is present in combination with collagen.
Kuperus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,221 (Apr. 8, 1986), describes ulcer detection, with Tc-99m. Suitable ulcer-specific compounds for use therein include the metal or basic salts of maximally sulfated sucrose, etc. Lower molecular weight compounds are preferred for solubility and a quick gastrointestinal tract passage to leave the Tc-99m for the detection.
Kooperman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,717 (Apr. 23, 1968), describes bismuth subglycyrrhizinate and method of preparing same. The compound agrees with the formula C.sub.41 H.sub.61 O.sub.14 COOBi and accelerates the healing of gastric ulcers.